Allison Underhill
|actor = |quotation = Okay, be adorable, baby – Ohhh, so sweet. NOW SIC ‘EM! |quotation2 = Allie }} Allison Underhill, also known as Allie, is a protagonist in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. She is friends with Gabe and Ray. Description Allison "Allie" Underhill and Ray have been best friends since grade school. Smart and sure of herself, she fits in with everyone at school and gets whatever she needs from her wealthy dad -- but she’s not spoiled. She's drawn to the mysterious creatures of the Darkness Civilization and quickly gets attached to them ... which is a strength and a weakness. Personality Even though her dad is wealthy, Allie does not have the stereotypical "rich girl attitude". Instead she's fiercely independent and incredibly adventurous. She's also very caring, though her selfish side emerges when things don't go her way. As a duelist, Allie quickly becomes emotionally attached to her creatures especially in her bond with from the mysterious Darkness Civilization. Allie is sassy, quick-witted, and self-assured. She fits in comfortably with all the cliques at school from the cheerleaders to the glee club. One thing that Allie and Ray bond over is their love of animals whether they're real or imaginary. She'd punch you out if you stepped on a spider, though oddly enough she's repulsed by touching them. Allie will learn that, in battle, she quickly becomes emotionally attached to her creatures. Her methods will alternately make her a defensive, timid duelist or wildly aggressive with her creatures at her side; it's both her strength and her weakness. She's not about order but about passion and her being accustomed to getting what she wants means that her selfish side has been nurtured. Mind you, that is not to say in any way that Allie has an evil bone in her body. In fact, because Allie is drawn to the Darkness Civilization, she's proof that no civilization is either good or evil. Her "dark side", if you want to call it that, is enamored by the creepy-cool Tim Burton sensibility of the Darkness Civilization, and this fascination will play a huge part in her choosing Squeaky as her "bestie" in battle. It can be seen in Duel Hard when Allie's father went into the Darkness Civilization and she tried all that she could to get him back. She got a different attire when she was 's student. When Allie duels in the Darkness Civilization, her mana becomes stronger, which also makes her more susceptible to its influence. In the episode Darkness on the Edge of Town, Megaria tells her she has a natural connection to Darkness, as if she were "born to it". History Allie and Ray have been best friends since early childhood. They connected over both being raised in single parent homes. Plot As a friend of Ray, she has appeared in (almost) all episodes . Creatures * * *Darkness Mystic (channeled to perform the Spell of Absolute Darkness) * * * (only while using the Cloak of Dark Illusion) * * * * * (only while using the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm) * * * * * (only while using the Cloak of Dark Illusion) * * (partner) * * * * * }} Spells *The Spell of Banishment. *The Spell of Temporary Evolution. *The Spell of Absolute Darkness. Quoted or referred to on cards }} Quotes *"Wanna home now?!" —(The Natural: Part 1) *"How 'bout now?" —(The Natural: Part 1) *"Yeah! Can we go now!?" —(The Natural: Part 1) *"Hey! If the holes of the bars are big enough for hands, petting zoo!"—(The Natural: Part 3) *"Alright, which one of you losers is trolling me?!" —(The Hunted) *"Hey! Hear that? We were upgraded from myth to rumor." —(The Nature of Things: Part 1) *"This isn't darkness, it's focus! Nothing would stop me from finding my father." —(Heart of Darkness: Part 1) *"I can't really explain how I dare. I just kinda do." —(The Rising, Part 2) Trivia *Since Darkness of Heart: Part 2, Allie has 's mask, which gives her shapeshifting powers. *Allie is the one who has given nicknames to most of the creatures. The nicknames that she invented are , , , and . *Allie has a backpack, a scarf and a bracelet with a similar design to a purple creature with googly eyes. *Allie was the only protagonist that didn't specialize in 2 civilizations in the TV Series. **In Vortex's storyline, Scaradorable merges with a Colossus becoming a Darkness/Nature hybrid. *Allie is the second duelist shown to have a natural dueling ability. *Allie earned 's favor. *Allie seems to be able to perfect spells better than Ray and Gabe. Gallery Allie with Cloak of Dark Illusions.png|Allie wearing the Cloak of Dark Illusion Allie wearing Megaria's Mask.png|Allie wearing 's Mask Ray, Allie, and Gabe.png|Ray, Allie and Gabe }} Category:Character Category:Protagonist